


we should stay together

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: social media!au [4]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You sure you don’t wanna head back to Boston?”“Nah. At least not before I get some of your Mom’s meatloaf.”
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Series: social media!au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694755
Kudos: 13





	we should stay together

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another fic to go in my social media!au over on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/). I've had this idea stuck in my head for weeks now! Based off of [this post](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/post/612931420254584832/andyeddie-social-mediaau-for-yall-thanks-to) by Andy because I love me some cute Jones family fluff <3
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this!

“It's alright, I’ll carry the bags.” Eddie scoffed, heaving one of two oversized gym bags onto the porch. Andy laughed, leaning over from where Mrs Jones has pulled him into a hug, messing up his curls.

“That’s ‘cause you’ve got all those muscles, babe.”

“Fuck off.”

“Ah!” his mother chided, fixing him with a stern look. “None of that language ‘round the little ones!”

“Sorry, Ma.” Eddie said, smiling when his mother wrapped her arms around him and closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath. His mother would never not smell like home; baked bread, talcum powder and roses.

She presses a kiss to his cheek, gesturing for Andy to join the hug, and smiles. “I missed you both so much.”

Andy chuckles, his chest vibrating against where it’s pressed to Eddie's side. He slings an arm around Eddie’s waist, thumb circling into the skin just under the hem of his t-shirt. “It’s been two months, Mrs Jones.”

His mother tuts, whacking Andy gently over the head. “How many times do I gotta tell you, boy? It’s Maggie.” It wasn’t. It was Margaret, but they both know that she despises the name; says it reminds her of when her own mother would scold her.

Andy at least has the sense to look guilty, but his eyes are shining with a hidden laugh. 

“Right,” his Ma claps her hands together when she finally breaks the hug. “Dinner won’t be long. Evie and Ness are in the bath. Watch out for Grace, she’s got a new hobby of 'face painting'.”

Eddie can’t help the laugh that escapes him. Coming from a large family, he’s uses to this sort of chaos, but his time away at college has made him forget what it's like. Hauling a bag over his shoulder, not before shoving the other at Andy with a daring look for him to complain, Eddie nods.

“Got it. Thanks, Ma.” 

She smiles, eyes lingering on them both for a while too long (but he won’t mention it because he knows how hard she took him moving away), she eventually leaves to sort out the finishing touches to dinner. 

As he and Andy make their way into the house, a hand finds it's place entwined with his – a gentle squeeze sending warmth through his chest. Biting his lip to hold back the face-splitting grin he can feel coming on, Eddie turns to glance over at his boyfriend. 

“You sure you don’t wanna head back to Boston?” he jokes.

Andy shakes his head, somehow managing to make a smirk look sweet. “Nah. At least not before I get some of your Mom's meatloaf.” Eddie rolls his eyes but leans over to press a quick kiss to Andy's cheek before tugging him into the house.

“This is the life,” Andy sighed, flopping down onto Eddie’s bed with a blissful smile.

“What? Sharing a house with six screaming kids?” Eddie raised an eyebrow, lying down on his side next to Andy and instinctively moving to run his fingers through the other's tangled hair. Andy practically purred under the touch.

“I haven’t showered yet,” he mumbled, almost as an afterthought to Eddie’s actions. Eddie just hummed, brushing his lips over the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. “And technically it’s only...three screaming kids?”

“Four, if you count Ness. He’s only twelve. Fuckin’ menace too.”

Andy sniggered, blinking his eyes open to meet Eddie’s. Eddie doesn’t think he'll ever get tired of staring into those pools of blue; he's forever mesmerized by their ability to shine pale cerulean on a late summer's night or glisten a warm hazel when they crowd around bonfires in autumn. They’re always so full of life, twinkling like he knows a secret.

“Wonder where he gets that from.” Andy whispers with a wink, stroking the back of his hand down Eddie’s cheek in a gesture that has him leaning down. 

“Hey,” Eddie laughs, “are you saying I’m a bad influence on the kids?”

Andy tugs his lower lip between his teeth, staring up at Eddie from where he's now hovered over him. Snaking an arm around Eddie, fingers digging into the curls at the nape of his neck, he gives a sharp tug that had Eddie falling rather unceremoniously on top of him. “Not at all.”

Eddie huffs, too relaxed to be annoyed at the harmless accusation. Nuzzling his face into the warm crook of Andy's neck, he lets out a deep breath – not missing the way that Andy shivers slightly underneath him. 

He thinks he could quite easily fall asleep right here.

“TEDDY!” The brief thought is rudely shattered by a young girl barging into his room, screaming at the top of her lungs. Eddie groans into Andy's chest, his boyfriend simply laughing and running a hand down his back before sitting them both up.

The girl, Grace, awkwardly waddles her way over to them, chubby hands already outstretched towards him, and really Eddie can’t find it in himself to be annoyed. Not when his littlest sister is looking so cute dressed in a Winnie-The-Pooh onesie and her insanely wild, blonde curls are bouncing with each step wobbly step.

“Hey, doll!” he coos, scooping her up into his arms and balancing her on his hip. She giggles when he boops her nose. “You’ve grown so much!”

“’m as big as Leelee!” she cries, arms flapping dangerously close to Eddie's face.

Eddie laughs, shifting her in his arms to make sure she’s comfortable. “Ah, not yet, darling. Liz is a big girl.”

Grace scowls, crossing her arms and glaring at Eddie. “ _I’m_ a big girl!”

It’s then that Eddie realises that Andy has gotten up from the bed and joined him, because he pats Grace on the head and tickles her sides just enough to get a squeal from her. “You can’t be a big girl or I won’t be able to take you flying.” He states matter-of-factly and it would sound so ridiculous to anybody else. Except Grace seems to consider this, before uncrossing her arms and reaching for Andy.

“Kay, won’t be big yet.” she agrees. Eddie shakes his head in disbelief as he manoeuvres her carefully into Andy's hold, unable to not watch in adoration as Andy settles her high on his shoulders. Grace laughs with pure glee, clinging to Andy's neck when he reminds her.

Andy has a way with kids. Or maybe it’s just Eddie’s family.

He can’t help but be reminded of the first time Andy visited them and had been so nervous around his younger siblings. 

His childhood had been completely different from Eddie's; both parents working full-time jobs, no siblings, living in the middle of the city. He had a cousin that he was pretty close to, but she was only two years young than Andy and he hasn’t seen her in years. 

“Ted, Ted, Ted!” Eddie turns around with a wide smile at the incessant babbling of who could only be the youngest of the family. Sure enough, crawling along the floor at a speed that really shouldn’t be safe for a one year-old, was Louis.

“Hey there, bubba!” 

Picking his brother up before he can get in the way of Andy and Grace, who are currently heading out of the room making sounds like a plane (perhaps one that’s breaking down, but that’s not important), Eddie blows a raspberry on the little one's cheek.

“C'mon, I can smell dinner. Let’s go catch up to the others.” he says, even though chances of Lou understanding everything he just said are slim. Regardless, Lou claps his hands with enthusiasm as they head out the way that Andy and Grace did.

“How's college then, boys?” his Ma asks as she spoons broccoli onto the younger ones' plates. Evie groans but a stern look from their Ma quickly quietens her and she takes a bite of her meatloaf. Eddie smirks.

“Its really great.” Andy steps in, thanking his Pa when he passes the jug of gravy his way.

“The team doing alright?” his Pa questions, and Eddie laughs to himself. Trust his Pa to be interested in soccer rather than their actual majors.

Andy is more than happy to talk sports, though. He launches into a rant about the changes to play-offs with his Pa, whilst also twisting to pour some gravy over Eddie’s dinner. Eddie feels his face heat up, looking up to see his Ma smiling fondly over at them both, and he thanks Andy with a kiss to the cheek and a nudge of his knee. Andy sends him a bright grin, still discussing soccer with his Pa, and Eddie decides to leave them to it.

“So, how’s your friends?” Ma asks.

“Still gay?” Ruth leans over the table, taking another slice of meatloaf. 

Eddie rolls his eyes, kicking his sister under the table and smirking when she winces. “Sorry Roo, Mer is _definitely_ still gay.” 

“Shame.” she laughs. She’s had the biggest crush on Snafu since he spent Easter with them last year, like any other sixteen year-old would do. Snafu at least had the heart to let her down gently when he figured it out. Now it’s just a running joke between the family.

“Ruth, stop trying to wreck havoc.” their Ma cuts in.

“Yeah, Ruth.” Liz pipes up from the other side of the table, where she’s busy wiping food from Grace's flailing hands. “Besides, if you’re gonna go for any of them it should obviously be Burgie.”

“She’s got a point.” Andy says, startling Eddie. He fixes Eddie with a knowing look. 

“Hey!” Eddie pouts, “I’m right here!”

Andy grabs for his hand under the table, running his thumb over his knuckles. “Well, obviously I’ve hit the jackpot with you. But Burgie would make a good second choice.”

Eddie decidedly let’s it go, if only because Burgie doesn’t even swing that way so he’s got nothing to be jealous about. And, really, how can he be annoyed when he’s got Andy with him right now – currently pulling goofy faces across the table to Louis and Ernest. 

Miraculously, they make it through the rest of dinner without any mishaps. Eddie finds himself in the kitchen helping his Ma clean up, the others can be heard laughing and mucking about from the front room. His Pa lets out a loud groan followed by a playful growl and Eddie can only assume that one of the younger ones has jumped on him.

“He’s a real keeper.” his Ma says from where she’s washing up. Eddie grabs a towel and begins drying the plates and stacking them into the cupboard above his head. “Your Andy.”

Eddie can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face at that. “Yeah, he’s something special.”

“Is everything okay between you both still?”

Eddie frowns, stopping mid-wipe of the plate as he looks at his Ma. “Course it is. Why'd you ask?”

His Ma shrugs, patting his shoulder and leaving behind a patch of bubbles. “Nothing, hun. I’m just making sure. You know you can always talk to me, right? No matter how far away you are.”

Sighing, Eddie smiles gratefully at his Ma. He ducks down to kiss her cheek, squeezing her into a quick side hug with his free arm. “I know, Ma.”

“Am I interrupting?” his Pa speaks up from the doorway, where he’s watching them both with a fond expression. Eddie shakes his head. 

His Pa smiles, stepping into the room. “That boy of yours sure is good with the kids.” 

His Ma laughs at that, “See? I told you he's a good one.”

His Pa nods, grabbing a few mugs from the cupboard. “Coffee you two?” 

“Please.” 

“Oh, if you’re making one, darling.”

The sound of the kettle fills the room and his Pa joins him with putting the dishes away. “Where’s Andy now?” he questions.

“Putting the little ones to bed.” his Pa says, holding up his hands in a mock surrender when Eddie glares. “Don’t worry, he offered.”

Eddie rolls his eyes.

“There you are.” he says, coming up the stairs and bumping into Andy as he slips out of the boys' room. 

Andy holds a finger to his lips to shush him, grabbing his wrist and tugging them both down the hallway and into Eddie’s room. Being the eldest had it’s perks – one of them being getting your own room.

“Pa said you were taking them to bed.” Eddie says, splaying out over his bed. Andy soon joins him, pulling Eddie’s socks off – because he’s odd and has a strange rule about socks in bed. Eddie just wiggles his toes, smiling when Andy laughs and leaves a kiss on the tip of his big toe. “That’s fucking disgusting.”

Andy blinks up through long eyelashes, the soft glow of the moon shining through the open blinds enhancing his sharp features. Eddie’s almost left breathless. 

The illusion is ruined when Andy speaks again. “I’ve kissed worse things.” It, however, doesn’t fail to send a flipchart of dirty images through his mind.

“Mmm,” he groans, “You’re the worst.”

Andy lets out a breathy laugh, hot air ghosting over the exposed skin of Eddie’s stomach from where his top has ridden up. He shifts, reaching for Andy to pull him back up the bed so that he’s lying over him, chest to chest. The weight is a warm comfort, and he sighs tiredly when Andy kisses his forehead. 

“But you love me.” Andy counters, brushing his nose against Eddie's. It never fails to make Eddie smile, and he tilts his head to finally draw a sweet kiss from his boyfriend. Andy melts into him, tongue darting past parted lips. A hand comes to reside at his waist, underneath his top, not wandering but just initiating that bit of skin on skin contact.

When they separate, Andy rests his forehead on Eddie’s. Eddie takes his time searching his eyes, his whole body tingling with the sensation of just being _alive_.

Lifting a hand to brush Andy's growing fringe out of his face, he’s hit with an overwhelming amount of love for the boy on top of him. “Guess you’re stuck with me.”

Andy drops his face to rest in the space between Eddie’s neck and shoulder, mouthing wet kisses along the skin. It’s nothing rushed or with any end result in mind; it’s just them being together. Being _them_.

“I think I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did something that was supposed to be less than 1k end up over 2k?? 
> 
> Gonna add Eddie's siblings here with ages just in case it's confusing (because it probably is).  
> \- Ruth/Roo (16)  
> \- Elizabeth/Liz/LeeLee (15)  
> \- Ernest/Ness (12)  
> \- Evelyn/Evie (9)  
> \- Grace (3)  
> \- Louis/Lou (1)
> 
> I've only know these ocs for a few hours and I would already die for each and every one of them...


End file.
